Navigator
Introduction Protagonist Navigators are avarage damage dealers with additional controlling (stun). They can achieve good damage with proper development and shells. As Protagonists can achieve bonus combat stats from Character Development, they also can be good tanks - and are recommened as those: Later on Protagonists own Pet's which release skills after the Protagonist takes a certain amount of attacks, so they are supposed to stay in the front. Therefore never neglet their defense. ''Note: Most information is related to Navigator Protagonist only. Look up the crew's own pages for crew specific informations.'' Advantages The Navigators as class are great magic damage dealers and/or controllers. They have the highest magic attack and avarage to high magic defense and speed. They become even faster with "Speed Control". Navigators are difficult to control cause they can clear a debuff with "Shelter of Gods" which maybe is the best passive ingame. And in the long run, they can gain incredible powers with "Flame Power", increasing their magic attack for the whole battle - stackable! A few Navigators skills can even critical hit. If it is a single target skill, it can benefit from "Tactics" which extremly increases the critical damage. As Protagonist they are avarage controller with a 40% chance to stun for 1 turn. So regardless the rest of your crew, you always have a change to stun and control the battle. As beeing a double edges sword, their skill damage is based on the magic defense of the target in front of them. So they deal high damage when facing a Swordman or Sniper. Disadvantages While Snipers and Navigators often counter each other, Snipers are faster in general because of higher Agility and better speed bonus from "Rapid Outburst" when proper developed. In addition they leak in physical defense while Snipers dealing the high physical damage. Since "Rampage" is redesigned, Swordman also deals huge damage to Navigators - often even higher than Snipers. So, without physcal defense shells they are very squishy. Skills that attacks the target with lowest physical defense often targets Navigators - because of very low STR and therefore lower physical defense. As Protagonists they deal avarage damage compared to Swordman and Sniper. As being a double edges sword, their skill damage is based on the magic defense of the target in front of them. So they deal low damage when facing a Navigator or Doctor. Since their stun chance is about 40% only, their stun is not reliable. Aptitude Skill After you reached level 40 and completed the main quest "Battle of Ironfist Fullbody" you can upgrade your active skill to this aptitude skill for free. Passive Skills PSL = per skill level Devil Fruit Increase INT by 10%. 50% chance to deal additional 10 * INT non-attribute damage on normal attack. Recommended Passives *'Shelter of Gods' + Speed Control ► for controlling or damaging quickly. *'Shelter of Gods' + Flame Power ► for dealing high damage in the long run. *'Shelter of Gods' + Gale ► for tanking. Not recommended Passives *'Fiery Blessing' ► skill damage cannot critical hit *'Tactics' ► skill damage cannot critical hit.